Harry Potter joins Forces with Percy Jackson
by NeoGenesis2013
Summary: It had been one year since Harry defeated Voldemort. One year since he saved Hogwarts. One year since truly living up to his title the chosen one. Now Dark forces where threatening to make his life a miserable wreck again. Please review this story!
1. Chapter 1 Harry Potter meets Percy Jacks

It was one year after Harry had defeated Voldemort. One year since saving Hogwarts. One year since truly living up to his title The Chosen One. But now Dark forces were threatning to make Harry's life one miserable wreck again. Harry was sitting alone at his small cottage where he and his new wife Ginny were living. He thought he had sensed it when he started having nightmares. Visions of Huge serpents and horrible giants terrorizing the muggle country. A Knock at the door of the cottage snapped Harry backed to present time. He walked to the door and opened there standing at his front door was a teenager of about the age of seventeen. His first thought was trouble maker. The teenager had black mopey hair and a sly smile playing at his lips. He'd had eyes of intense green. As he stepped closer to Harry he thought he smelled something of the sea about him. " Hello " The boy said, Nice place you got here.


	2. Chapter 2 Alliance Formed

"Thanks" said Harry uncertainly. " If you don't mind me asking who are you and why are you here " Harry asked. A dark look spread over the young teens face. " I'm afraid it's not for a cup of tea and a light hearted chat." Harry looked at him puzzled. " I've heard you have faced dark forces in your time" said the teen. In spite of himself Harry grinned and said, " You could probably say that." The teen smiled and said, " Oh by the way my name is Percy- Percy Jackson" he said. Nice to meet you Percy, said Harry as they shook hands. So what can I do for you? Asked Harry. I've been having visions of huge snakes killing humans and destroying towns, said Percy. Harry's eyebrows shot up at that. Really? he said, I've been having the same vision. Ive been researching and have figured out there are creatures called Garsli,said Percy, and that they are controlled by a master. Harry's brow furrowed as he thought. Sohythe reason I came was to see if you would join forces with me, said Percy. Harry thought and then agreed that he could use all the help he could get. Agreed, said Harry, and Percy's face split into a grin. Where are you staying?asked Harry. In a little town south of here, Percy said. I was hunting down those snakes after my friend, Grover was captured, said Percy. I was tracking them in a large forest but lost their trail so I came down here to question some locals and found you, said Percy. Harry suddenly yawned he hadn't notice how late it he said to Percy, meet at me at the town square tomorrow at dawn to discuss a plan of how we are going to deal with this, said Harry. Well good night. The next morning Harry got up, dressed, and walked briskly to the town square where Percy was already waiting. Good morning, said Harry, and Percy grinned back. There is a coffee shop not to far from here we can walk there and talk over our drinks, said Harry. Sounds good to me, said Percy, and they set off. As they were walking Harry found himself staring at his new friend. There was something about him Harry could not place there was something of a aura of power around him mixed with a grim determination. When they had ordered and were sipping cups of coffee Harry asked him what he had in mind. I was tracking the monsters about ten or so kilometers away from here, said Percy, I figure they were heading to this town, he said indicating to map he brought with him. What do you think their after, asked Harry. Percy shrugged remember they serve only one master he must be aiming for wealth and power though i cant be sure yet, Percy said. After they had left Percy said, Im going to do some more research ill be back in about two hours.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunters

It had been 4 hours since Harry and Percy met at town square know Harry and Percy are hunting the Garsli. "Lumos" Harry muttered, and light appeared from his wand illuminating their path in the dark forest. They were heading for the an old town called Collin Peak. That was where Harry and Percy assumed the Garsli where heading with Grover.

Indentions where the huge serpents had slithered through the soft dirt made it easy to track the snakes. After a while they came upon the town at first they were hopeful and excited but as they came closer they saw with horror that it had been totally destroyed and no one had been spared. " Blimey " said Harry quietly as they walked along the destroyed town. Harry glanced at Percy, the teens face was solem and grave. One house was still standing though not by much. The door had been blown off thr hinges and they walked inside. Harry's insides shriveled and he felt sick as the gruesome scene came before his eyes. Each person had been bitten and torn apart bygiant fangs Percy blanched and left the house. Harry was about to leave the house when he noticed a note gripped tightly in in a man's hand. it said one word Tichani. Tichani was the temple of the serpent and then it hit him. Percy had told Harry that his friend grover was really into nature and he knew a lot about it. Harry had heard rumors that a great treasure of nature was hidden around Tichani and was very valuable and very hard to find. The Garsli's master must want Grover to find the riches. And it would make a ideal hideout. He left the house with a spring in his step


	4. Chapter 4 The Temple of the Serpent

As soon as Harry had told Percy about his find they left immediately. They set out through the trees and underbrush of the forest. Theywere about a kilometer to the temple when they heard a rasping sound and a voice. Harry thinking ahead before he came had stuffed his invisibility clock into a bag he were on his shoulder. Percy look quizzically at Harry then asking an unheard question Harry said,It's an invisibility cloak it will get us an advantage when we get to the the temple. Percy whistled lowly, Sweet, wish we demigods could have stuff like that. Harry grinned at they draped the invisibility cloak on their shoulders and set off again. Finally, old cobbles of the building come in sight. They was a huge door of iron, and above was a snake head carved into the stone of the decaying temple. They approached the door then noticed there was no handle. Percy opened his mouth to speak but Harry forestalled him. Harry concentrated on the snake then said open. Hissing left his mouth for a moment Percy looked freaked out and said, Dude you can speak snake? Harry nodded and they entered the temple. They were scenes on the wall, gruesome attacks on towns and snakes tearing into flesh. Suddenly they heard a small moan and in the middle of the room lay Grover. Has feet were bound and so were his hands. Harry and Percy started to him, but then a voice said from behind, I don't think so. Percy and Harry whipped around drawing and before him was a shabby man in his forties. He wore a necklace with a serpents head on the chain and a evil insane sort of smile. Suddenly Percy shouted "Go!" and they leapt forward.


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle

Percy swung his sword but the man dodged the stroke and leapt behind a barrell in the corner. He then touched the serpent on his neck, it began to glow. Suddenly the temple was filled with a hissing sound as two huge snakes emerged behind them. Percy got the one on the right Harry got the left. Percy doged a venomous fang and slashed at the creature. The hard scales of the snake were absorbing the impact and just annoying it. Harry wasnt having much luck either. Everytime he casted a spell it would simply bounce off and it was more danger to them than the snake. Harry searched for a weak spot among the creatures huge body. Suddenly the monster snaped and Harry ducked missing the fang by inches. However, when the snake had lunged, he had notice a bare part of skin under the snakes head. Percy, he yelled, throw me your sword! Percy looked at him as if he were crazy then shrugged drew his dagger and tossed his sword to Harry. Harry caught the sword just in time. The snakes head was poised back to strike. Harry stepped foward and drove the sword deep into the snakes head. The snake screamed in pain and rage. The master of the snakes who had been hiding behind the Barrel screamed as if his snake dying had killed a part of him. Harry rushed over to the other snake where Percy tiring and was struggling with only a knife to fight with. Harry diverted the snakes attention, and tossed the sword to Percy, who was panting with his hands on his knees behind Harry. Harry was despratley trying to break the skin but with no luck. Harry suddenly had an idea and shouted, accio sword, Percy's sword zoomed out of his hand and into Harry's. Acting lightning fast he slashed with the sword aiming at the side of the skin planning to shear It off. It worked. Suddenly Percy stepped forward and smoothly threw his dagger. It hit the exposed neck of the snake and bellowed with pain as it died. They heard a similar sound as the master of the snakes died. Harry had suspected it. The man was connected to the snakes and his life depended on them. They heard a groan Grover had woken up. Don't worry man we've got you, said Percy. Grover looked up and grinned at him


End file.
